Trap Door Number 22
by Shirogane
Summary: The Door between the Worlds were opened, who decides to walk through it. Secrets that should have stay behind refuse to be abandon.FFVIII crossover FFIV slash implied Seifer, Kain, Squall, Golbez mix with Dark Magic and Powerful Soceress and you get chaos
1. Chapter 1

Trap Door Number 22

--

AU- Crossover Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy IV

--

Declaimers: Do not own Characters from Final Fantasy VIII or Final Fantasy IV. Merely written for fun.

--

_"...Do you think this is wise?" His little brother asked._

_"Wisdom has nothing to do with this." _

_"Obsession does." It was weird for a Paladin to sneer at anyone but here he is now, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the older Half-Blood who was chanting a long stream of spells that mean nothing to him. _

_"..."_

_"...Fine, what ever you do, just bring him back home." The younger man sighed as he stood back and watch the larger man walk toward the door that materialized out of thin air. _

_"Of course." _

_"I mean to Baron not your Castle." The man glared earning himself a heartfelt chuckle from his older sibling. _

_"As you wish little brother." And he step through the door leaving Cecil stared at the space now had nothing showing it once held a portal to another world. _

--

The Door between the Worlds were opened... who decides to walk through it...secrets that should have stay behind refuse to be abandon...

--

The day was bright, blue sky and white cloud. Rare summer-like for winter season but the wind was cold as unmelted snow lingers over the evergreen trees. The only type of trees in this part of the mountain. The man who sat by the frozen lake had drill a hole through the thick ice as he wait patiently for the bait to work- which had his companion who had travel over twenty miles to come back from the nearest village smirk at his lack of luck and apparently skill in the art of fishing.

"You're back." The man who had stood up from his spot, stretching out his back like a cat that just woke from its nap grunt out his greeting. Honey blond hair brush pass his shoulder as the tie that hold the small pony tail had snapped an hour ago, brilliant green eyes narrowed at the teasing look the other send his way. The pink ribbon of scar slant between his brows twisted as he sneer right back at the other.

"Yes, I believe I made the right decision to pick something. If we were to rely on your 'skill' for dinner, we'll probably starve until the next day."

Seifer Almasy, one of the strongest fighters in his world was not amused as he glared at his companion. The other man had long moonlight blond hair reaching well passes the small of his back tie up as a high pony tail. Unlike Seifer, who define 'masculine beauty', Kain Highwind look almost effeminate with slanted green eyes and fragile features? But one hardly could mistaken his height and build for a woman.

The two of them share a kind of strange similarities which made them seem like they were related even in reality they weren't.

"Right, I would like to see you try." Seifer threw the fishing pole into the water. Like he will try to fish anytime soon again. His skill in fishing hadn't improved since he picks it up after the war. The fishes just do not like his 'baits'. Period.

"I do not like fish in the first place." Kain shrugged as he tugs on the trench coat he borrowed from Seifer. It was too conspicuous to wear his Dragoon armor in this world. No one really wear armor to fight anymore it seem.

"What do you got?" Seifer walked up to the other man who just pass one of the heavy brown paper bags to his out stretched hands as they walk back together to the wood cabin which they had called 'home' for the last month.

"Fruits, vegetables, can meat and some fresh clothes." Kain turn and regard the other out the corner of his eye.

"News around town say there's a flying 'Garden' had landed nearby." Kain smiled lightly at the man who had tensed at the mere mention of 'flying garden'. Which when he first heard the name had him in fits of laughter. This world was even stranger than his own. At least in his home world there's no 'Flying Garden' popping around towns and countries without invitations.

"Aren't you going to take me there to visit?" Seifer sent the other a dark glare.

"I'll be shot on sight if they see me." Well, the actual warrant for him wasn't broadcast across the world which he was thankful for but he did try to keep himself out of sight of people which he had done quit well for the past year.

"...It can't be that bad." Kain tilted his head and regard the other who had very similar experience as him.

"I don't see you marching right back to your place." Pot calling the kettle black. Seifer snorted at the other who didn't do what he just asks him to do.

...

"Are you cooking dinner tonight?" Kain pick up the conversation again after the period of uncomfortable silence.

"...If you like your food burn." Seifer deadpan.

--

Trap Door Number 22

--

So much for keeping himself out of sight. Seifer reflect darkly as he dodge another round of bullet shower as he hid behind the crates. The girl who got herself creamed by the enemy's whimpers at the blood loses and pain from the wounds. The ex-Knight cursed under his breath as he look around for Kain, who had pull two other young boys to the ground as armor piercing shots would have gotten them in the head if they were standing.

What is Garden doing? Sending three barely trained Cadets to take out a well experienced mercenary group as a SeeD Exam?

What type of Instructor are they hiring now? And where's the idiot? Did they just leave their students behind when the crack pot idea of a mission blow up at their faces.

One. Two. Three...Four...Seven.

Seifer calm his breath and count out the ones that were firing at them. He looked over to Kain who was holding four fingers up and gesturing over the other side.

Eleven enemies. Two of them and three worthless kids who were injured and scared shitless. What a great day he's having the one time he decided to come to town to pick up a new service kit for his gunblade?

Seifer start a Firga spell in his hand, holding it and nodded at Kain who nod back. Understand what he's about to do as good fighters do.

The fire spell exploded nearly blinding the enemy mercenaries the moment it hit the ground two arm length away from them. The distraction was enough to gain Kain the spit second he need to jump out of his hiding place high in the air and over the group. The graceful movements of his spear neatly took out four with two swings.

Seifer grabbed the gun out of the girl cadet's hand and empty out the whole load. Even just using an out of date hand gun, the blond did not become one of the most feared man of their world because of a Sorceress.

The silence was deafening as the two seasoned fighter remain still, clearly using their senses to make sure they didn't missed any.

Seifer threw the now useless weapon back to the girl who could barely stay conscious. One of the reasons why he didn't really like guns in the first place. It turns into useless piece of metal the moment it runs out of ammo. Gunblade in the other hand could be use as a sword if it runs out of rounds as those who do not know how to wield a Gunblade would have put it.

The two boys had round up their injured teammate and regard the two blond with weary eyes.

"Let's go." Kain swing his spear, letting the blood run off the gleaming blade edge. But his eyes keep on straying to the guns that were all over the ground. Seifer snorted as he picks up the fallen weapon near one of the dead bodies' hand.

"Bella-Maria modified for magic shots. One of the more popular weapon on the market." Seifer click the safety and hand the gun to his companion who was curious about weapons he wasn't use to.

"Keep it and we're getting out of here." Kain took the offer weapon but he was still curious at the unfamiliar weight now he had in his coat pocket.

"It's way better than what Garden issue out as standard weapons. Those shits can't even shoot straight." Seifer complain as the two of them run across the rooftops heading toward where they know will shake off anyone who decided to tail them.

"...Are you certain it isn't you who can't aim?" Kain smirked at the growl that was flung his way. Annoying Seifer had turn into a habit of his...

--

The three Cadets were left staring up at the roof three storage high building that the two blond men had disappear to. Well, the two teenage boys were as their third member was already having a hard time keeping herself awake.

"...Is it just me or do one of them seem very familiar?" One of the boys, Travis asked dryly toward his friend who seems to be in a daze. Jonas shook himself out of what ever surprise had gotten him.

"Shit! That's Almasy!" Both of them were enrolled in Balamb Garden for nearly six years, ever since they ran away from the Orphanage when they were nine year old just before the owner there was about to sell them off as slaves. And they both could never forget the blond man that had one time been their caretaker when they first arrived in the Garden.

Even now it seem like the blond did not remember them at all from his lack of reaction toward the two of them. Jonas thought with a bitter taste linger in the back of his mouth.

"What should we do now?" Travis asked uncertain. Their Instructor had abandoned them the moment they realize they were out number by the enemies. Leah was injured and need help quickly.

"...We go find help." Jonas bends down and helps his friend carry the injured girl. What else could the two of them do?

"Garden shouldn't be too far now..." And when he gets his hand on that coward who abandons to save his own hide... Jonas sneered. Travis' face darkens as he took in the viciousness that was now in his friend's eyes.

Some time...like right now...he really believes years ago when they decided to learn how to fight from Seifer Almasy was a really bad idea.

--

"Do you think the guy's alright?" Zell asked in a worry manner even he's munching off his sixth hot dog. Irvine plays with his hat as his slump down in the sofa inside the hotel room they had rented for their night's stay. The sharp shooter couldn't fault the other's concern for the stranger they had picked up in the morning.

The two of them had been sent to investigate one of the rare scouting missions of weird signatures popping up in Garden's sensors. It was an easy job, one that the Commander had given them as a relieve mission between harder ones but it turn out nothing was easy when any of them was involved.

When they arrived in the assigned area- there a man that literally drop off from the sky- looking like Ifrit and Griever had been using him as a chew toy. The two SeeD had dragged the stranger back to town and gotten the healers to patch him up. But even with the wounds healed, the man was still unconscious and the two did not feel right to leave the man in the Clinic so they took him back to their hotel room.

So here they were watching the man sleep- or stirring up awake. The stranger was a very handsome man with tall muscular build, wavy chestnut color hair and pale skin, now as eyes flutter open they noted it was violet in color- wait -violet eyes?

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel stranger?" Irvine grinned cheekily at the man who was regarding him with a blank guarded expression. "Since we oh-so-nicely drag you back here all heal up and stuff. Mind telling us your name and how you end up dropping out like you lost really badly against a Malboro?"

...

Smile never falter, Irvine waited. He's very patient, properly the most patient one among their group, he had to be to one as a good sharp shooter. He could play waiting games.

"... I'm Theodore, I'm looking for someone." The man who identifies himself as Theodore spoke in a monotone which lingers with a sense of something familiar but they couldn't put a finger on it...yet.

"So, Theodore, who are you looking for?" Irvine tilts his head curiously. This man was no commoners, he had to be someone important, the way he spoke and held himself even he's bed ridden say as much.

"Kain Highwind."


	2. Chapter 2

Trap Door Number 22

--

AU-- Final Fantasy VIII crossover Final Fantasy IV

--

--

Slash Implied

--

Declaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Final Fantasy IV- Merely written for fun.

--

_The Palace was silent, drape over with eerie stillness that did not seem nature. The slim feminine figure sat in her throne extends her hand toward the tall young man who was walking toward her like a marionette being control by an ill master. _

_"...Come to me..." She whispered as her pale hand touch the young man/boy's cheek in a soft caress. _

_"...You're mine...my Knight..._

_...My Lover..._

_..._

_...My son..." _

--

The mission room was silent. A dense uncomforting aura drape over the three who were currently holding the urgent meeting between mercenary forces that could tip the scale of any war and one of the most advance countries in their world. Squall Leonhart glared at the man that was shown on their Vid-screen, the new screen phone had been installed by the Estharian into Balamb Garden as a good will gesture among other upgrades before Squall decided enough was enough and move Garden out of Esthar.

"...Mr. President...you're saying something was wrong with Lunatic Pandora?" Trepe, who was promoted as the Garden's second in command lift her glasses up with the tip of her finger.

"How is that possible when it was already consumed by the Cry?"

"I don't know. I believe that myself until this show up in the sky." Laguna look tired, worried and lack of any rest as bags started to show under his eyes and he appear to age a few years since the last time they saw him, which was just a week ago. The video feed that was quickly transferred for their viewing did nothing to smooth the tension. On the screen it look like some pictures were taken from ground level, while other were probably from a high cliff but it shown unmistakably the hovering form of -

Lunatic Pandora

The prison that holds Adel, the Tyrant Sorceress that once ruled over Esthar.

"...We'll take the mission. We'll be there in four days." Squall finally spoke after long period of silence. Garden was created to defeat Sorceress, to take care of them when no one else in their world would or could.

"Thank you, Squall. I'll prepare for your arrival."

--

"What's wrong?" Zell asked Irvine who just got off the phone with Garden. The sharp shooter did not look amused as the taller man gesture the blond to come with him.

"Our vacation's call short. We're needed in Garden ASAP."

"Both of us?" Now Zell looked worry. To have both of high-level SeeD call back in this manner wasn't usual, especially both of them had this mission from Squall himself.

"Yeah, I don't like it, Qustis didn't sound right." Irvine muttered as they head back up toward their room to pick up their belongings.

"What about Theo?" Zell walked beside the other. They still have the man resting in their room, what should they do about him?

"I don't know he can do what ever he likes. We need to go back-" Irvine was cut off by the above mention man who was already up and about. Dress in black leather pants, dark purple tunic and leather gloves. Theo was a sight to behold even to someone like Irvine and Zell who had seen and live many good looking ones.

"Look Theo, since you're okay now, you can go find -"

"You two are mercenaries were you not?" The pale hair man regards the two men with a blank face and cold eyes. Zell found it quit funny that he's actually able to see someone as 'ice' as Squall in this world.

"Then I'm hiring you people for a job." Theo extended his hand and show the two one of the largest ruby they had seen in his palm.

"Help me find Kain, you'll be rewarded handsomely."

Right. Who are they to turn down potential customers-

--

They were having lunch in the hotel when the noon news broadcast flicker on over the large screen in far wall of the dinner. Both blond froze for different reason when they finally look up from their food.

"Lunatic-" "Golbez-" The two stopped and glance toward each other. After spending over a year living with each other have its good points of learning what the other was trying to say without saying out loud.

"Let's get out of here first." Seifer quickly paid the bill and walk out of the hotel they were currently staying Western Galbaldia. They came to a nearby park which was empty at this time of the day.

"What does that look like to you?" Kain asked his companion as they stroll down between the shades of the trees.

"Lunatic Pandora. The flying prison that contain Sorceress Adel. You?" Seifer did not glance his way but eyes carefully making sure they don't have eavesdroppers.

"Golbez's toys- or one of his pet projects I've seen him working on." Kain frowned. One thing, two names-

"...We need to go to Esthar." Neither like the thought of running into people they don't want to see but they need to get this sort out.

What in the name is going on now?

--

"Seifer!?" Quistis grabbed onto the arm of the tall man who just by pass her. The woman quickly realized her mistake and let go of her grip as she step back.

"I'm sorry! I thought you're someone else!" How could she mistook this stranger as Almasy she never knew. The hair color was wrong even it was blond, it was serious tone lighter than Seifer's dark blond not to mention it was long, longer than her own as the man tie up in a ponytail and still reach well pass his back. But Quistis regain her posture, he was tall, almost the exact same height as the blond Gunbladist the last time she saw him before the war.

The stranger tilts his head and look at her in a curious manner. He had really fine and delicate features, and Quistis wouldn't be surprise if he was being hit on by men as much as women with this kind of face.

"Apology accepted." The stranger gave her a smile. And once again Quistis was being hit by just how much the man remind her of Seifer when they look so different-

"For curiosity's sake, who do you thought I was?" Quistis smile back, but as her impulse pass and rationality took over once again. Not many people know the name of the Sorceress Knight but did not mean it was impossible to find out with the right connection.

"He's one of my former students. I haven't seen him for a while so I kind of mistake the two of you when I wasn't really thinking."

"I see." The stranger glances over her shoulder for a moment as if he had seen something. Quistis follow his line of sight and couldn't see anything note worthy in the crowd of mid-day crowd that mill through Esthar Central.

"I'm sorry to detain you, Sir. I'm needed somewhere else so I bid you good bye for now." Quistis bow slightly and the stranger nod back and disappear into the crowd of people as he move down the street. Quistis look on one more time before she head back toward the President Tower not noticing the two similar build men who were watching her in the shadowed alley across the street.

"Is that Quistis Trepe?" Kain recognized her from Seifer's description. He just never would have thought she would pull him aside when they just cross path by accident.

"Yes, same old Instructor. What did she said?" Seifer shrugged as he lean against the wall and look at his bedmate for the last year.

"She thought I was you. Sharp woman, even her guess are totally off target." Kain dust his arm where the woman had gripped on to. It seem like this Trepe woman had some sixth sense, but it was not honed or even recognized seeing she could pint point him having some form of connection to Seifer yet could not truly make out what her senses were trying to tell her.

"...I see." Seifer narrow his eyes into mere slits.

"Where do we go next?" Kain play with the end of his hair, hmm, he might need to trim it now, and it's getting split ends.

"We go visit a former co-worker of mine." Seifer push himself away from the wall and stalk deeper into the shadow and let the darkness consume his form like it had a mind of its own.

"Oh who?" Kain followed without missing a beat. The shadows taken him as easily as it did to Seifer.

"Dr. Odine."

--

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zell hissed softly to his friend as the two of them settle in the train that will take them directly back to the town the Garden currently were station at. The blond glanced uncertainly at the pale hair man who had closed his eyes and stood like a King in the SeeD compartment.

"If Xu find out we turn down a paying customer she'll have our heads in the pit." Irvine hissed back as both of them suppress a shudder at the mental image. From the look of thing, Theo seem like he could pay accordingly for a search mission. One that did not usually require high level SeeDs and cost a fortune. Xu really will skin alive if she some how caught wind if Theo went to another Garden for this job when they could have taken it themselves.

"Right." Zell nodded back and glance to make sure the man of their topic of conversation did not hear him.

Theodore did not really care what the two human were whispering about. He was more concern about locating Kain he had been trying for hours to touch the Dragoon's mind with no avail. The connection between them was still there, but it seems Kain had learned a few tricks since he disappeared from Baron. He could feel the other yet every time he tries to re-connect their minds was like trying to tie a knot with spider thread in hand and his senses taken away from him.

Kain...

He will not stop until he find him. Theodore or the Dark Wizard that once known as Golbez promised himself.

--

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Somewhere else Kain asked the exact same question as he sat on one of the two beds in the hotel room they were staying in Esthar.

"I'm certain. Now be quiet so I can finish this." The muffed reply from his friend left Kain sighing in defeat. The so call visit to this mad doctor turn out to be harder than he thought it would, not that he's in any hurry to see any scientists. He had met a few himself during his service to Golbez, and those times only confirm his resolve to stay far away from them as possible. The only thing Kain ever thank Golbez for was the Dark Wizard had put his foot down when Lugea tried to use him as a test subject. It piss off the Doctor to no end when he couldn't use a human subject to play with which result in him going totally ballistic as the lower fiends deliver the Elban royal couple to the man's hand.

"How do I look?" Kain choked and coughed when he saw exactly what Seifer had done to himself in the hour the other lock himself in the washroom-

Or should he call Seifer a she.

Seifer did a little dance twirling in circle then pose that's so girly it made Kain rubbing his arms as goose bumps crawl all over his skin.

Okay he knows he's being unfair. By all means, the girl standing before him was pretty, soft skin, pretty face and a figure to kill for. The female before him could easy be the Girl from every straight guy's dream unless one knew exactly who was under the skin deep beauty.

"...What did you do to yourself?" Kain rubbed his temple in defeat. He has an inking but one could hope...

"Lily Highwind at your service." Seifer did a salute which looking very out of place with the white dress he's currently in.

"...What exactly were you doing when you're staying with the Witch?" Kain sighed. No one see him learning gender-changing spells from Golbez when he's with the Dark Wizard. Not that he have enough magik in him to learn anything other than basics of the basics but even he have the magik potential he wouldn't be learning gender changing spell in the first place!

"Fun stuffs. Anyway, we're going to meet the crazy nutcase in two hours." Seifer shrugged as she starts packing her manly clothes into Kain's travel bag and her new girly clothes in her own. Good thing as a guy, Seifer usually only take a couple of change clothes with him when he's out so it didn't take up much room seeing Kain had the same habit as well from the time they spend traveling together.

"...Right..." Kain was not eager.

"Come on brother dearest." Seifer smirked like the cat.

"Might as well get on with it. Who will I be again?" Kain sighed in total defeat, Seifer and he may have different personalities but the two of them were as stubborn as unmovable dead weight when they set up their mind.

"Kain Highwind, my dear brother. We're going to see Dr. Odine as two specialists on Sorceress Behavioral and Magic Study with certify recommendation letters of a renowned Professor in Galbaldia. Don't forget about it."

"...Fine, but I still think it's a crack pot idea to begin with."

"It's a good idea. I always receive high marks in disguise before." And they both have enough experience with Sorceress, Wizards, and Magic to write a ten inch report in a breeze.

"You make a very rude woman." Kain deadpan as Seifer threw his travel bag at his head.

"Shut it, you're a very rude man."

--

**Omake**

--

"...Seif?"

"What?"

"Are you wearing..."

"?"

"..."

"I can't hear you, what are you trying to say?"

"...Are you wearing 'bra'?"

...

Thump

"Pervert."

Seifer stump away un-lady like leaving Kain lean heavily against the wall for support wincing at the pain from the hit.


	3. unfinish

Trap Door Number 22

--

AU Final Fantasy VIII crossover Final Fantasy IV

--

Declaimer: So do not FFVIII or FFIV.

--

Slash implied, a slight bit of Rinoa bashing...if you like to read about pro-Rinoa fic you won't find it here. Not much of a Rinoa Fan...

--

'So much for keeping a low profile!' Kain growled as he Jump on to a startle Dragoon and easily taken the armored soldier with a swift jab to the neck junction with his lance. Why these youngling actually dare to stand up against a Master Dragoon and expect to win the match was beyond him. Kain thought with a dark smirk as he easily lift up to the air, higher and faster than his opponents trusting the other blond to cover his back with well aimed fire spells.

Their trip to see the scientist went almost according to plan in the beginning. They got in, introduce themselves and trade pleasantries with the seemingly mad bunch of critters that look like Lugea's siblings. It was going pretty smoothly, Lily-or Seifer flutter his eyelashes and work his charms and it was when they were actually getting real information on the appearance of the flying prision that someone decided to crash their party.

Dragoons.

A scouting troop. Kain whispered in his mind. Six armored soldiers that seem out of place and time had jump through the half crumbled wall had all but exploded in their faces.

The appearance of these amored soldiers made Kain froze. He had no idea how they able to get here, from the way Seifer turn his suprised glance at him, he trust the other knew nothing about the sudden arrivals.

But years of training and fighting had hone their senses making them able to react physically even mentally they were still taken by suprise. Kain had take out his lance which he had hidden under his long trench coat, going at the enemies at their own level near the ceciling of the Laboratory with ease. While as due to his disguise Seifer only able to hide a belt of throwing knives strapped to one of his thigh, with the Dragoons' armors it will do no damage so the blond went with the whip which he had tie around his waist like a belt, fending off the incoming attack along with a few dozen fire spell aimed to roast them alive.

"Kain! Stop them!" Seifer shouted above the noises as he noted two of the Dragoons had a couple of scientists slump over their shoulders. A well aimed fire ball had nearly blinded the one Seifer was going against, the blond had leap over fallen equiments and desks reach to block them from escaping through the large hole they blew up to get inside the lab in the first place.

Kain did a quick swing of his lance, taken down two Dragoons he's fighting with one hit. Landing almost soundlessly near his companion and ready to strike again.

"Put them down." Kain growled like a piss off predator. The only two Dragoon left said something to each other, making Seifer blinked and Kain's near emotionless mask twisted into a frown.

Baronian accent. Kain thought humorlessly catching the words with well trained ears. It was no suprise really, out of all the countries back in his world, only Baron had enough wealth and knownledge to actually have Dragoon Troops. But this six weren't familiar to him, had he been away for this long already? To not know Baron's Dragoons' when he had been Baron's Dragoon Commander.

Not to mention how did they come to this world? Surely the 'Door' between the two wasn't wide open...at least the last time he checked the one he came 'through' was still shut from this end.

Seifer was about to charge when the fire spell in his hand sudden distinguished. The magical shield that was protecting the blond could been seen ripple then shattered as the blond waver and near stumble as he catch his balance. Kain quickly turn around and saw what had caught his companion. Standing by the 'real' entrance of the laboratory were a small group of young soldiers all with SeeD badges pinned in visible areas.

Seeing the smokes coming out of the gun in one of the dark hair girl's hand, Kain quickly put himself between them and the injured blond.

"Seif?" The 'Lily' disguise spell had long since disappeared as Seifer drop the illusion the moment the Dragoon attacked. It take quit a hit to make Seifer falter, but seeing the wound in middle of the man's chest Kain knew it will take some time for Seifer to completely heal up the fatal wound.

"Armor piercing rounds. I'll be fine." Seifer hissed as he whispered a quick curative spell over them, bones mending flesh knitting back before it would even bleed but even with high level curative spell, magic would not and could not take away the pain. Getting shot hurt like a bitch. Kain was not injured but seeing they had another fight ahead them, he want his comrade in top form.

Kain cursed as he took a glance over his shoulder. Those two Dragoons had already took off with the scientists when they were distracted by the SeeDs.

"Seifer! You're not getting away this time!" The girl who shot his friend scream out. Dark eyes burning with emotions that was a mix between love and hate. Kain remain silent but the leer he worn could hardly consider to be friendly. He would like the girl to try again, she got away the first shot by suprise and Kain will not make the same mistake twice-

No one harm his comrade if he can help it!

"Lay it off Rinoa." Seifer bare his teeth in a wolfish grin. "I'm not the one who let the wankers get away with the critters."

"Yes, I must congraluate the SeeDs for a job well done for letting Esthar's scientists getting kidnapped." Kain raised his lance in defense stance. The moment these SeeDs attack, he'll take them out first. No one take a hit on his companion will get away easily- Dragons are known to be very vengeful in their lands.

"As if you weren't in league with them!" One unknown SeeD butt in. The girl was around Rinoa's age with ginger red hair and freckles holding out two chaknuk in her hands and ready to strike. The girl was glaring hostilly at the two blond man more hatefully at the one with a scar between his brows.

Kain snorts at the bravodo the two female shows, weapon balance in his hands and legs bend slightly. He could take down the two of them before they could blink. All he need is for Seifer to drew up a stronger sheild around himself and he could-

"Silent." Squall and Quistis had finally arrived, they were out in the loading to pick up Zell and Irvine who had finally reach Esthar directly from the last city and skip Garden via their command. Quistis was reading the riot when she saw someone unknown had tag along. But she wasn't expect the chaos the Esthar Science department had reduce to during the fifteen minute she's tongue lashing at the two men it would end up with a situation like this!

"Seifer." Squall spoke with his usual cold monotone but to those who had been hanging around with the brunette for last couple of years it was a suprise mister Shiva's Lover would greet anyone willingly. Even more surprised to those who did not know about the two former rivals, the defeater of the Final Witch had call the Sorceress' Knight by first name. When was the last time the Icy Bastard call anyone other than the Orphanage Gang by their first name?

"Squall." Seifer smirked as he pat Kain's shoulder. He might not be up to par with the Dragoon in term of agility but it didn't mean he wasn't a force to revoke with when the time call for his true strength. There was a reason why the Sorceress never let him go.

"Why are you here Seifer?" Quistis looked at the man that was standing almost protectively before her former student. If her memory serve her right it was the same man she had mistaken as Seifer not five hours ago in the city.

"I believe the same reason why the lot of you are here." Seifer smirked gesturing the ceciling with his index finger and everyone in the room knew what he meant.

"What? You're going to release Adel again?" The girl beside Rinoa said bitterly, eyes glaring at the smirking blond who laughed at her accussasion.

"Foolish girl." Kain's tone told exactly what he think about the girl.

"Who are you?" Zell butt in. The old orphanage gang was glancing between the men before them. At first glance the two look nothing alike but when they look closer. They were both blond even not the same shade but both had that startling green eyes that seem almost glowing in the dim light.

"Companion." Kain answer. Not giving out any answers trained eyes was grudging the group but when he noticed-.

The same moment Kain step back bumping into Seifer as he crutched his head as if in pain and hissed when he saw who had step out of the shadow behind the group of SeeDs and Esthar soldiers.

"Golbez..." Kain had a panicked look in his eyes nearly dropping his weapon to the floor. Seifer quickly sneak his arm around the other man's waist and pull him upward and took a step back. The blond's attention was focused on his comrade so he missed the narrowed eyed glare the violet eyed dark Sorcerer send his way nor did he noticed the freezing look in Squall's eyes that was now directed at the long hair blond.

"Hello, my Kain."

--

Silence loomed over the conference room, being the President of Esthar have its perks but at this moment Laguna felt he would rather fight Adel all over again than tried to figure out what in the name of Hyne was going on.

Laguna shift uncomfortably as he cough and open his mouth-

"Emheh. So everyone's up for some snack?" And felt one of his best friends and most trusted advisor kick him hard in the shin. Laguna give Kiros a wounded puppy look which make the dark skinned man shook his head. He will never figure out how Laguna could still pull off that 'look' when he's this age.

"...Sound's great! What's on the menu?" Seifer perk up with a smirk with the familiar arrogance to those who knew him from before all roll their eyes at the Almasy Attitude.

"As long it's not your 'flame grill' special I'm up for it." Kain lean back and smirk at the dark look the other blond send him.

"Right I imagine one could claim 'Kain's stew' meant chili pepper blue cheese soup!" Seifer leered right back. Everyone else seem rather ill just from the description alone.

"...You should be honored that Kain decide to cook." Theodore butt right in. No one diss his Kain infront of him. Kain give him a weird look but chose not to comment when the older man was on his side in this strange discussion about his cooking skill.

"I would believe you won't say that when you're the one who are cleaning up after what he done to the kitchen." Seifer snorted.

"Like you have room to talk! You burn down half of the house because oh-so-genius Almasy think grill steak was cook with Firga spell!" Kain growled. Seifer open his mouth to resort but he was interrupted by the sudden scowl of the frowning Commander.

"Enough!" Squall growl out, quickly the room seem rather chilly as those who knew the brunett could tell Shiva was stirring just behind those smokey blue eyes.

"Why are you here for, Seifer?" Squall turn to his rival who seem to ignore him ever since they met again. The blond had yet to speak a word to him. It was unlike the Seifer he knew, the blond never ignore him. Never, in all the years they had known each other this never happened!

"..." Green eyes that had gain a strange glow in them curved into slit moons as Seifer merely smirk and pointed a finger upward.

"...Do you have any information on that?" Squall nodded in understanding. It seem like the sudden appearance of this new Lunatic Pandora had bring Seifer back to the open. It was no suprise really, all those who were involve in the Sorceress Conflict was bond to come and investigate.

"Squall!? You are not trusting 'Him' not to have anything to do with it in the first place?" Rinoa shriek out earning herself a few pointed look as other either frown or in Kain and Theodore's cases dark glare for her out burst.

"Weaklings have no room to argue with their superior." Theodore spoke flatly but Kain have a feeling it was probably Golbez or Zemus talking.

"Weakling!? Why you!" Rinoa chocked as her face redden. She had been a Sorceress who took out Ultimecia! Even she did not retain any of Edea's power or Adel's right now, she was still a Sorceress!

"Show some respect to those who save your world!" Rinoa slap her hand on the conference table as the girl she sat next to jump up and aim her gun at the tall man with violet eyes.

"Have you lot not heard the phrase 'Respect is earned, Not given'?" The man pull himself to his full height and spoke darkly. Kain was certain now it was Golbez talking and the half blood was tall. Standing nearly nine feet with board shoulders and wrapped in the aura of a full fledge Dark Wizard, both girl hardly reach pass his chest even with their high heels. Kain was not about to butt in, he knew no one could out of Golbez's anger unharmed and as much as he was a gentleman that should instantly protect the weaker party, he was really fed up with the two female who had not only shot his friend in the back, they had let the enemies escaped. Yes, Kain was a Knight but not to idiotics who should stay away from the battle field and not drag everyone down with them.

"I care not for this world, you did not save 'My World' as you like to call it." Golbez sneered as he glared down at the female who dare to stand up to him. She had been a Sorceress, he could tell and Zemus could feel the lingering threads of dark power in her but at this moment, she was so weak she could not be even classified as a fledging witch in her condition.

Even Kain, who had been born with lower magic compatiblity than most people they knew was far stronger than her. Golbez was nothing like Theodore. While Theodore was kind hearted even if a little to silent most of the time, the man was not anger easily and do not like conflict. Golbez in the other hand was a can of gun powder that await just the smallest flame that will send everything ablaze.

The Dark Wizard adore blood shed and war. Kain smirked inwardly with dark amusement while on the outside he still retain the same poker face he gain in his years serving in King Odin's Court as a Dragoon Commander.

"You dare..." Rinoa's face flushed in anger. It was the first time since the end of war that someone would tell her off in her face. Everyone in their world would allow their Saviors to have anything they wanted and this commoner would-

"I won't continue if I were you." Seifer shrugged as he gesture the tall man off handly. "Look Rinoa, you don't have Sorceress power anymore and him-" The blond lean against the man who the stranger called 'Kain' that sat next to him, chin resting on his companion's shoulder.

"Is a Dark Wizard in the same power level as Ultimecia if not more so." That- got the girl to close her mouth in a snap.

--

Unfinished chapter

--


End file.
